The object of the invention is a method for production of a compound designed for diagnosis of neoplasms.
The first metallic compound known for utilization in chemotherapy for diagnosis of neoplasms was a platinum inorganic compound, called "cis-platinum", or diaminodichloroplatinum, and was discovered in 1968 by Rosenberger.
Also known is an inorganic, radioactive platinum compound, .sup.195 Pt-cis-platinum and the method of producing it.
The disadvantages of these radioactive platinum compounds, for use as radiopharmaceutics, particularly for diagnosising neoplasms, results from the fact that they have a very short life of the isotope, amounting to only 4 days. The process for manufacturing them is complicated and in spite of the minimal doses utilized have a high toxicity.
As shown in animal studies the higher doses equal to 2.5 mg/kg caused pathological effects.
Also known is the method for producing dimethionineplatinum wherein to an aqueous solution of potassium tetrachloroplatinate, methionine is added in a molar ratio of 2 to 1 of methionine to tetrachloroplatinate, the mixture heated for 5 minutes, resulting in a chelated compound of dimethionineplatinum in which a platinum atom is coordinated by sulphur and nitrogen atoms.
The compound of dimethioneplatinum has not been previously used for producing pharmaceutics. The disadvantage of the application of this known method for pharmaceutic production, results from the fact, that the compound contains cyclic ligands.